Happy New Year (ONE SHOT)
by WWEBellatwins1996
Summary: Nikki and Seth cross paths with each other at Stephanie and Hunter party and end up welcoming the new year in a very romance way


It was New Years Eve and Stephanie and Hunter were hosting the annual New Years Eve party, all superstars on the main roster were there. Seth arrived with Roman Reign and Dean Ambrose and Renee Young.

Seth- Hey Stephanie

Stephanie- Hey Seth glad you could make it,

Seth- Yeah Sorry I'm late me, Dean and Renee had to wait for Roman

Stephanie – No worries your all here now

Seth walked over to the bar where Dean, Renee and Natalya were enjoying the party

Natalya- Seth you're here

Seth- Hey Nattie how was your Christmas?

Natalya- It was good yours?

Seth- Yeah It was great. Hey can I have a whisky on the rocks he said to the bartender

Bartender- One whisky on the rocks coming up Mr. Rollins

Seth-So who else is here Nattie?

Natalya-Well um Alicia, Paige, Sasha, Charlotte, Naomi And Nikki but I haven't seen her since her argument with John earlier

Seth- Nikki and John Arguing that doesn't sound right where's John?

Natalya- He left after their argument

A few hours later Seth had had one to many whisky on the rocks, Dean, Renee and Natalya where quite drunk at this point as well.

Dean- I think you had enough Rollins

Seth- I can handle my alcohol you can't Ambrose

Dean- Whatever just piss off to your room already

Seth- Ok fine I'm going Happy New Years Ambrose

As Seth was on his way to his hotel room he could see a tall brunette beauty stumbling down the hallway holding a bottle of champagne in one hand and her phone in the other shouting at the person on the other end of the phone, the tall brunette beauty was Nikki Bella. As she came of the phone she fell to the floor Seth ran over to help her.

Seth- Hey you ok? He said helping Nikki to her feet

Nikki- I'm fine Seth leave me alone she said as she fell in to his arms

Seth-Ok I think you have consumed enough alcohol for one night. Come on lets get you to your room

Nikki-Whatever you say she said drunkenly

Seth-Do you know what floor your on

Nikki- I can't remem- Nikki passed out in Seth arms

Seth- God dammit

Seth got out his phone and called Natalya

Seth- Hey Natalya Do you know what floor Nikki is on, I've tried asking her but she passed out before she told me

Natalya-Yeah she on floor 5, room 523. Is she ok? Do you need me to help you?

Seth-No I think I can manage. Yeah she fine she just had a little to much champagne

Natalya- Ok if you are sure and Happy New Years Seth

Seth- Yeah Happy New Years Too

Seth put his phone in his pocket and picked Nikki up and carried her in to the elevator. When he got to her floor Seth carried a passed out Nikki to her room, when he got in her room he laid her down on the sofa and grabbed a bottle of water out from the mini bar.

Seth- Nikki wake up

Nikki- Leave me alone John

Seth-It's not John it's Seth. Come on wake up

Nikki-Fine she said grabbing the water bottle from Seth hand

Nikki got up and went in the small kitchen in her hotel room whilst Seth sat on the sofa flicking through the TV channels.

Seth- Are you ok Nikki?

Nikki-Yeah fine just trying to find some painkillers

Seth- God is there nothing decent to watch. Hey did you find any painkillers?

Nikki-No Nikki said as she walked over to the mini bar and got a bottle of champagne out

Seth- Hey I think you had enough for tonight

Nikki- Well I want some more

Seth- I don't think so he said taking the bottle from her hand

Nikki- Give it back Seth

Seth- No he said putting it back in the mini bar

Nikki walked over to where Seth was and tried to get her bottle of champagne out of the mini bar, Seth blocked ever attempt to get her champagne. They both looked into each other eye suddenly Nikki pressed her red stained lips on to Seth lips the kiss grew more and more passionate by the second. Seth then broke the kiss and walked away from her

Seth-This isn't right we shouldn't be doing this

Nikki-Come on Seth no one has to know

Seth- Nikki your drunk it would be right to take advantage of you

Nikki- Please Seth she said walking over to the sofa where Seth was

Seth- I can't as much as I want to it wouldn't be fair to John he

Nikki- Screw John feeling

She kissed him again and this time Seth kissed her back, her hand ran down Seth torso until she got to his trousers she unbuckled his belt at that moment Seth broke the kiss to take his trouser off and unbutton his shirt. Nikki then pushed Seth on to the sofa she climbed on top of him, he hiked her dress up and ran his hand up her inner thigh "oh Seth" She moaned. Seth quickly change positions and laid her down on the sofa before reaching up her dress and pulling her blue lace panties down her legs " I don't think you will be needing these" he said before discarding them on the floor. Seth positioned himself on top of Nikki he then slid down in between her legs whilst passionately kissing her. Seth grabbed hold of Nikki hands and placed them above her head as he pushed himself inside her. She let out a heavy breath as he filled her up completely, her walls wrapping around his member. He rested his head on her chest before kissing her, he began to thrust into to her at a fast pace he wanted her to enjoy every second of this. He kept the pace going as he started thrusting deeper in to her. Seth loved the way he was making her moan and whimper. He knew she was close to her climax just like as was he, he picked up the pace thrusting into her as fast a he could, he looked up at Nikki her eyes were completely shut. Her legs shaking from the sensation coursing through her body, Her nails dug into his back causing him to moan as he pushed harder. She screamed out as her walls tightened around his member. Seth dug his fingers into her thighs as he spilled within her; their sweaty bodies fell on each other. Seth pulled out of Nikki and sat up he wrapped his arms round her and pulled her closer to him and starting cuddling her whilst swiping some of her hair off her face.

Nikki-That was amazing

Seth-Yeah it was

Nikki- Happy New Years Seth

Seth- Happy New Years Nikki


End file.
